Hi Mortals
Hello. Most of you should know me as Starfright. But maybe you don't know me. In that case, I'm Starfright, AKA the evil version of SweetPsycho. My life was a bit of a disaster BEFORE my evil kicked in. I'm not saying that giving in to the darkside was bad... I'm just saying it's a good escape from reality. Some of you may notice this is under SweetPsycho's name. Well, I "borrowed" her computer. But SweetPsycho? She's in a better place... Nah, I'm just fooling around with you. She let me borrow her computer. I'm actually not as evil as SweetPsycho says I am. Unless you are a hacker, I'm unlikely to attack :) ...without good reasons >:) hehehehehehehehehehehehehe. But really though, I'm just a "kindhearted" pasta with really dark humor. Starlight though... She was pure angel though and though. I'm actually a Fallen Angel, did you know that? Fallen Angels are angels who did something bad on Earth, but it's not SO bad they get sent to my home. AKA my home as in Hell. So, uh... Dang it, SweetPsycho makes writing stories seem so easy. I guess I've jumped too deep into my life, might as well keep going. As Moonfright wrote in her Diary, we used to live in a orphanage. And yes, I threw that JERK into the stew. But don't worry, he was already dead. I haven't told sissy this yet, so don't go telling her. She reads the comments on Moonfright's Diary: Growing Up so please don't go telling her. We... We weren't born... WE WERE CREATED. Take shadows from the darkest cave, ashes from Hell (ya know, ashes from a body after it's been burnt), lava, 8 cakes cooked in a fire, 64 TNT, 2 red tulips, 2 white tulips, a bottle of instant damage, and a posion potion, mix then leave it out in the moonlight/starlight, you get our souls. It's sad really. After that, you have to put the souls in someone's body. When they turn 6, the powers are starting to kick in. But our powers didn't fully kick in when we were 6. They kicked in when we were 13. Then that's when Shadow and Blacky came... I don't like talking about that part. Some of you are realizing that I said we are Fallen Angels. Well... There are 2 types of Fallen Angel: Demonic and Angelic. We are Demonic Fallen Angels. Hmmmm. I think I should give SweetPsycho back her computer. "But why? You're evil, so you can keep it!" some of you may think/say. Well, quick summary: I DON'T WANT SWEETPSYCHO TO RIP MY LIMBS, WOLF EARS, WOLF TAIL, WINGS AND DEMON HORNS OFF. THEN SEW THEM BACK ON. THEN TELEPORT ME BACK TO THAT WOODLAND MANSION WE PLAYED MURDER MYSTERY IN. WHERE ALL THOSE THINGS ARE STILL!!!!! So yeah. Bai for now mortals. But if you ever wanna let go of reality... I'm always here. And always ready to assist another soul into the darkside, even if it's not wanted... Lock your doors people. hahahahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! -Starfright Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Weird Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl